fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wudai Warrior Adventures
Author: Megasean3000 Wudai Warrior Adventures is the fanfiction involving Xiaolin Showdown. Omi, a Xiaolin Monk, Raimundo, a Brazilian Street Kid, Kimiko, a Japanese Computer Girl and Clay, a Texan Cowboy, lead the fight against the forces of evil: Chase Young, Jack Spicer and Hannibal Roy Bean. Characters Omi A young Xiaolin Monk of Water, who is a big egotist and perfectionist, is a small bald-headed monk who does his best to become the leader of the Xiaolin Warriors. He is prone to influences, and will sometimes annoy the other Warriors, for example: he picks on Raimundo for not making it to Apprentice level, despite the fact he was long an Apprentice and Wudai Warrior, he picks on Kimiko by calling her a girl - which she hates, and Clay with his old sayings. Omi always mixes up slang since he is not familiar with it, for instance, instead of saying "Piece of Cake" Omi says: "Piece of Pie". Kimiko Tohomiko A young Japanese girl who is the daughter of a rich Gaming Designer Tycoon. She usually fiddles around with High-Tech games and her PDA, but when it comes to fighting, she is immensely strong. She is the Dragon of Fire, who can perform many powerful Fire attacks. She usually hints that she has a crush on Raimundo Pedrosa, for example: Kimiko cries when Raimundo sacrificed himself for her. Raimundo Pedrosa A masculine Brazilian boy who is Dragon of the Wind and eventual leader of the group. He is the one who corrects Omi's mixed up slang, and does his best to train his little brother dashawn. He is the last to give up during a fight, and will stick with his fellow team mates till the end. Clay Bailey A Texan Cowboy who was raised in a ranch with his Father, Mother and Sister. He has impecible skills with a lasso, he describes situations with Similes ("This is as hot as a barbecue in a summer desert.") He is Dragon of the Earth, using rock powers to attack foes. Dojo Kanojo Cho A 3-foot gecko-looking Dragon, who can sense the activation of a Shen Gong Wu. Although he is tiny,he can morph into a twenty-foot Chinese Dragon that can transport the other Warriors to destinations. Master Fung An old Chinese Master of the Xiaolin, who is very strong and wise. He trains the Xiaolin Warriors who will one day become leader. Chapters *The Dream Land *The Omi Within *Mechanical Mayhem Part 1 *Mechanical Mayhem Part 2 *Survival on the Mountain *Anger Factor *Hannibal's Forecast *Into the Abyss *The Scotsman *The Heylin Flood *Continuing the Dream *Dyris' Return *Nightmare of Four Warriors *Forest of Eternal Spirits Part 1 *Forest of Eternal Spirits Part 2 *Omi Virus *Xiaolin Rivalry *Ages of a Lifetime *Mind Games *Castle of Dark Pasts Part 1 *Castle of Dark Pasts Part 2 *Return to The Wild part 1 *Return to the Wild part 2 OCs Samapara A beautiful 15-year old girl who is the Empress of Dreams in the Dream Land. She was Dashi's top student 1500 years ago, before Hannibal sealed her in the Dream Land, however Dashi had to re-seal it, leaving Samapara behind in the Dream Land. Shortly after, she becomes the Empress of Dreams, the guardian of the Dream Land. 1500 years later (You don't age in the Dream Land.) she meets Raimundo, who was also trapped in the Dream Land by Hannibal. She agrees to help him escape, but he is captured by the Emperor of nightmares, whois the polar opposite of Samapara. As she is good, kind and sweet, he is evil, brutal and ruthless. Shortly after, the other Warriors come to Raimundo's aid. She agrees to help them, just as she failed to help Raimundo. The five find Raimundo and fight Hannibal and the Emperor away. Samapara the agrees with the Warriors to come with them to the real world and escape being trapped their forever. She presently lives with Master Monk Guan, who is the only person to know about Samapara's true past. Over the course of the fanfic, she helps them with battle and other courses. But in the Castle of Dark Pasts chapter, she must return to the Dream Land to stop the evil castle from rising again. Her appearance is blonde hair, blue eyes and wears nothing except a golden dress and a necklace. Emperor of Nightmares An evil brutal demon who continually seeks domination over the Dream Land to become supreme, but Samapara thwarts his plans every time. He was in possession of the Garnet of Samapara, but he thought it was just a pricesless antique before Hannibal tipped him off about it. But when the Emperor sought it, Raimundo already claimed it and returned it to Samapara. So he tortures Raimundo to tell him where it is. Until Kimiko and the others come to his aid and destroy the Emperor. But he returns in Continuing the Dream, to make another army of Destructo-Bots to dominate the Dream Land and the Real World. But his plans were destroyed by Samapara and the Warriors yet again. His appearance is a black armour, red-eyes and curved horns on his head. Destructo-Bot A pure evil cyborg with untold powers. It was invented by Jack Spicer. The Warriors barely defeat it. But when Jack acquires the Mechanic Kaiser, he creates an army of them. Knowing they are no match for all of them, the Warriors try and claim the Mechanic Kaiser, which Jack foolishly left behind in his lair, to make EMP bombs that will destroy all of the robots. But they soon discover through the Mechanic Kiaser, they can control the Destructo-Bots. They order them to destroy themselves, which they do perfectly. They then make an appearance in continuing the Dream, where annibal attempts to repeat the plan of making an army of Destructo-Bots in the Flip Dream Land, however the Warriors do the same scenario. Scottie McCrimson An extremely powerful Scottish Xiaolin Warrior of the Earth. He has accomplished the role as Master and lives in the high mountains of Scotland. He comes to the Temple to visit Master Fung and the four Warriors. In a stunning performance, he throws the Warriors aside in sparring training. But suspicion arises when Raimundo thinks Scottie is working for Chase, since he knows how to counter Omi's Replse the Monkey, but in actual fact, he knows all the Xiaolin Techniques. But sparks fly when Scottie puts forward serious reviews in the Warriors training, and force the to leave the Temple. But when Chase finds out about this, he kidnaps Omi and Kimiko and tells Raimundo and Clay to bring Scottie to rescue the captured Warriors. Raimundo and Clay however do the task on their own to prove to Scottie that they're tough enough. But Scottie rescues all four of them from Chase's grasp and apoligizes to the Warriors for the wrongs he committed. He is just as strong as Master Monk guan and defeated all the opponents the Warriors faced except he did it very easily. His appearance is a traditional Scotland uniform, including red tartan kilt, a red sash and brown boots, he also has red-hair and brown-eyes. Stephanie Jones A pretty girl who is also a Wudai Warrior of Water. She is known as a Rival-Warrior, since the Xiaolin Warriors and her group are hated rivals. However, instead of hating Omi, she actually takes an affection for him, and eventually grow to become very close lovers. She makes her appearance in "Xiaolin Rivalry" where she must fight Omi to prove who is the highest group, hers or Omi's. However the figh is delayed as Stephanie is kidnapped by Hannibal Bean,who demands all the Shen Gong Wu for her safe return. Omi however decides to fight Hannibal, and claims her back, safe and sound. The fight then continues, and Omi emerges victorious. She now makes brief appearances and helps the Warriors during combat. Later, she becomes Shoku Warrior and is leader of the Rival-Warriors. Her appearance is small, yet elegant, about slightly taller than Omi, with Blonde-hair in a pony-tail and Green-Eyes. Ken A dark ruthless Rival-Warrior of Fire. He makes his appearance in "Xiaolin Rivalry" and is the Self-Proclaimed Leader of the group, because of his power. In the fight between him and Kimiko to decide who is the better Temple, Ken defeats her and nearly kills her. His appearance is tall, with dark hair and black-eyes, with a rip across his uniform. Joseph Another Rival-Warrior, only reigns in Wind. Him and Raimundo battle it out in the first round to see who is the better Temple. In the fight, Raimundo just wins. His appearance is Brown Hair and Brown Eyes, and like his Rival-Warrior companion,s wears the same Wudai Warrior clothes. Andrea The last Rival-Warrior who is the Rival-Warrior of Earth. She and clay don't fight, because Clay can't fight girls, but when the two Warriors meet, she demonstrates her deadly power. Her appearance is brown long hair with brown eyes and again Wudai Warrior clothes. Category:Fan Fiction